The Music Never Ends
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: After the return of rock and roll to Planet Mall, two background Bohemians sit with a bottle between them, musing on what being a Bohemian is.


_**A/N: **__What's this? A brand new wwry fic from me? Gasp, shock, and horror! That never happens! Well I've been reading some of the newer fics … and it made me think, which lead to the writing of this fic. Sid and Motley are original fan created characters, Motley being my creation, and Sid being the creation of MissLoaf91. They're Bohemians, and have been since before the Dreamer showed up. However, they're not particularly important Bohemians, or anything special. They're just two normal girls … well normal for Bohemians. Hope you like the fic! _

* * *

**The Music Never Ends**

"Cos I - I wanna be-e-e-e-e-e ANARCHY," the off-pitched loud voice was accompanied by loud laughs, cheers and jeers, as the dark haired female took a short bow. "Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here till Thursday!" .

"Boo! Rubbish! Get off the stage!" a girl with dyed blue hair called up to her friend, who was standing on the platform while she was sitting, her legs dangling over the edge. "Seriously Sid, singin' ain't your thing luv," she said, unable to keep the laughter from her voice. "Stick to being a pain in the arse, much more you."

"Like you can talk Mot!" Sid, full name Sid Vicious, jabbed Mot - Motley Crue really but it was a long name to say so they just called her Mot - on the shoulder good naturedly. "An' anyway, not 'bout singin', s'bout self expression," she sniffed, standing taller than she had been a moment previously. "S'what being a Bohemian is. Being yourself."

"'N you just happen ta be a horrible singer," Motley grinned. Then paused, staring up at her friend with confusion. Perhaps the bottle of vodka she had earlier that day was confusing her. "That what we are then? Bohemians?" she asked. Sid frowned, thinking this over.

"Suppose so," she responded, dropping down to sit beside her friends. "Lived in the Heartbreak 'fore the Dreamer showed up didn't we?" she pointed out reasonably. "An' no been in GaGa Land for years," she added, picking up a half full bottle and taking a drink from it.

"S'why was asking," Motley said, rubbing her nose slightly. "GaGa's all Bohemianed up now, actin' like us," she said, then paused, thinking it over, "'cept they don't really get it," she mused lightly. Sid shrugged.

"What's there ta get?" she asked Motley. "Bohemia is freedom, freedom is … doing what you wanna do fer the sake of doin' it. Not 'cause ya have to," she said. "S'all good Mot," she added, leaning back so she was lying out flat, staring up at the poster filled roof. After rock had been reclaimed, there had been a reclaiming of the Heartbreak Hotel, in which all the Bohemians had worked together to fix the place up.

"'S'not all good," Motley argued, poking her friend gently in the stomach. "They're actin' like they always did," she said, waving her hand. "All bitchy and same-y. No change," she shrugged, "just different colours," she sighed, taking the bottle from Sid and drinking.

"Bummer," Sid replied, "totally harshed my mellow," she told Motley, thinking over what her friend had just said. "Deep though," she said, nodding slightly. "Deep."

"'M'always deep," Motley replied, placing the bottle back on the platform between them. "But 's'true," she said, "not been a change, not properly like Dreamer hoped … just colours."

"Always been like that though," Sid said, shrugging once more. "Always will. Doomed to repetition we are," she sighed, finishing off the last few dregs in the bottle. "Clean this out an' give it to Lulu. Be able to make new instrument with it," she commented.

"Sweet noise," Motley nodded, Sid nodding along with her. "Sweet, sweet noise," she repeated herself, picking at the side of her thumb with an absent mind. Sid laughed lightly, closing her eyes and enjoying the calm. It was something that the return of rock had given them, and it was something she took the time to enjoy. Calm, and quiet. She was vaguely aware of footsteps approaching them, and lazily opened her eyes, looking up to see the messy blonde hair of Meat Loaf appearing.

"Alright Meat?" she asked, while Motley nodded a greeting.

"Alright," Meat replied, spotting the bottle and grinning. "Been seein' Pop then Sidders?" Meat asked, nodding her head in the direction of the empty bottle.

"Only gave us the one bottle," Sid sniffed. "Miser," she laughed lightly.

"You two not too drunk to come help set up then?" Meat asked, looking between the two friends with a hopeful grin. "'mouche's loosing her head with Dreamer kid, her amps no working and the rest of the kit is still packed away, we need extra hands."

Motley groaned theatrically. "Go on then," she said to Meat, standing up, then helping Sid up. "We'll gie ya a hand," she said, Sid nodding her agreement.

"Nothing better to do anyway," Sid said, following after Meat and Motley, the deep thoughts of the conversation she had with Motley pushed to the back of her mind. It wasn't as if this was the first time it had been pointed out; all the Bohemians had noticed it at one point or another. It wasn't that they were desperate to ignore it, they just knew that they couldn't conquer the world in a day.

"What time's the gig then?" Motley asked. It was business as usual, and, after all, it was a gig night. Live rock and roll music.

What could be better?


End file.
